A Knight in Yellow Armor
by Corona09
Summary: The moment you all have been waiting for has arrived! Good and evil join forces to stop Unicron, one certain yellow bot must save the girl he cares the most. This is the final part of the Spark in the Darkness Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone on Cybertron thought Unicron was gone for good, but they were wrong. He has somehow survived and launched an attack. Sari sacrificed herself in order to save her friends. Bumble Bee tried to save her back, but failed, and his spark has been broken…not by the fall.

_Bumble Bee…Bumble Bee…Bumble Bee _

"Sari?"

The yellow-bot found himself standing in the middle of a dark void. He sees Sari in front of him.

_Bumble Bee! _

"Sari!"

For a moment, he felt relief, knowing she was safe. But then a metallic hand appeared behind Sari and grabbed her. "Look out!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

_BUMBLE BEE! _

"Hang on!"

He ran after her, but Sari was too far away. Bumble Bee couldn't keep up, everything was in slow motion. He tripped and fell. As soon the yellow-bot got up, she faded into the darkness.

"Sari! Come back!"

"Bumble Bee…wake up."

He slowly opened his blue optics and finds himself lying on a bed in a medical lab. Bumble Bee tried to get up, but couldn't move anything because he felt so stiff. Ratchet was in the middle of making repairs on his bent up chassis and Optimus Prime was standing by his side.

"Bumble Bee, are you okay?"

"I think so." He said in a raspy voice. "Hey Doc-bot, what's wrong with my vocal processor?!"

"Relax kid, your voice box is out of whack. I fix it in a nano sec." He said.

The med-bot pulled out what looked like a silver pen but when he twisted it, the tip glow a bright red light. Ratchet repressed the button on the other end and shot a beam at Bumble Bee's voice box. He turned it off.

"Better?"

"A little, thanks. Wait, where are we?"

"We're in a lab on Dino-bot Island. We couldn't go back to the plant, what with those Trackers on the loose." Optimus answered.

"SARI! Unicron has Sari! We've got to go back!"

Ratchet nailed him down the berth.

"Slow down Bumble Bee. You had quite a fall."

"But…"

"We want to save Sari too, but it's too dangerous for you to go after Unicron, not in your condition." Optimus tried to explain it to him, but the yellow-bot was overwhelmed with sadness.

"It's my fault. She's gone because of me. I couldn't hold her long enough." He ran out before any bot could stop him.

He ran deep into the dark woods and didn't care where he was going; his processor his clouded with so many emotions; anger, confusion, angst, and depression. Bumble Bee saw a dim light ahead. It blinded him. He slowed down a bit and found himself at a beach. The light he saw came from a full moon. Bumble Bee sat down, looking up at the sky. Sadness welds up inside him, as though the yellow-bot lost an important part of him, and he has.

"Sari."

"I thought you weren't into nature."

Bumble Bee turned his head to see who was talking to him. It was Prowl sitting in a lotus position.

"I'm not. I just needed some place quiet to think." He said defensively.

The ninja-bot lifted himself up with his servos, flipped into the air, and landed beside Bumble Bee.

"There's no need to respond like that. I was only joking."

"You picked a funny time to joke." That was the first time Prowl heard that from the young bot as he sat down next to him.

"Don't beat yourself up Bumble Bee. I know how you feel."

"How would you know?! You never lost someone close to you." Prowl gave him a stern look.

"You mean I wouldn't have the feeling I was falling into the abyss of deep despair of losing someone who has been a big part of my life?" He said rhetorically. Bumble Bee felt guilty.

"Master Yokitron, the bot who taught me the skills of a cyber ninja, was like a father to me. Before I met him, I was like you, always living life on the fast lane. Even when I make a mistake or misbehaved, he never gave up on me. But one day, Master Yokitron sent me on a Spark Quest. When I came back, the temple was attacked, and he went offline. I blamed myself for not being there to help him. If I did, the outcome would've probably been the same. But deep down, I know it wasn't my fault and I know he would never think anything less of me. He will always be a part of me, even if he's not physically here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We all lose our heads every now and then. But remember this; you're not the only one who lost someone precious to them. And I know we'll find a way to save Sari."

"Thanks Prowl, I…"

Suddenly, he picked up a distress signal, giving him a processor ache.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm picking up something and it's far away." He pressed his com-link button on the left side of his head.

"_Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" _

"Sari?"

_"Bumble Bee?" _

"Sari! I'm so glad to hear to your voice!"

_"This isn't a social call. Listen to me carefully; Unicron is on his way to Cybertron." _

"I'll get the others!"

_"Wait,_ _that's not the worst part. I hacked into his processor a little while ago and I know what he's really up to. He's going to…ahhhhhhhhh!" _

"Sari? Are you still there? Sari!" But the he got cut off, and the yellow-bot was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumble Bee's thoughts were racing like an F1 formula car in a marathon; _Sari is alive…she's in danger…what is Unicron up to? What am I going to do? _But his thoughts were not the only thing that's racing; his spark is pulsing at an unusual rate. Bumble Bee felt like he is in was about to black out when Prowl woke him up by shaking him.

"Bumble Bee, what's wrong?" He snapped out of it.

"We've got to go!"

The two bots raced back to the med-lab to report Sari's message. As soon as they got there, Bumble Bee told Prime and Ratchet exactly what Sari said to him.

"What?! Unicron is on his way to Cybertron right now?!"

"Yes! That's what I said."

"As if taking our friend wasn't enough. What more does this monster want?" The ninja-bot asked rhetorically.

"Wait a nano minute. Bumble Bee, how did you know about this?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't but Sari does. She hacked into his processor and found out about it. She also said Unicron has bigger plans. She was going to tell me but I got cut off, but whatever it is, it must be really bad."

"So what else is new?" the doc-bot said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, we need to gather the troops and head for Sumdac Tower." Optimus said to his team.

"Troops?" Bumble Bee looked at them with confusion, when Prowl said,

"Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackaracnia, Scrapper, Wreck-gar, and the Dinobots. The others are at the rendezvous point."

"Bumble Bee, I need you to stay here with Ratchet."

"WHAT?! But Prime..."

"You can't just go into battle like that."

"I'm fine! And I'm coming along! Besides, Sari is my best friend, I have to save her. It's my right."

Optimus sighed in grief, but he knew Bumble Bee was right. Plus, the feeling was mutual, he remembered almost losing Elita-One on that spider planet many star cycles ago, but now she became his enemy. But the last thing Optimus wants to do is to put one of his comrades in danger again. It wasn't an easy decision to make.

Meanwhile at Sumdac Tower, Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac were on top of the tower finishing the final repairs on the Space Gate.

"What is with those Trackers and their desire to destroy everything?" Issac asked Bulkhead.

"They can't help but act like drones."

"Ha ha, that's true." That's when Optimus Prime and the others showed up.

"Bulkhead, Professor Sumdac, is the Space Gate ready?"

"We should be done soon Optimus." Professor Sumdac answered.

"We need to hurry because Bumble Bee just received a message from Sari saying that Unicron is on his way to Cybertron."

"Sari? Is she okay?" He said with a worried look.

"I hope so sir. But I promise you, we will save her." Bumble Bee reassured him.

"Let's move it! I can sense Lord Megatron is in danger!" Lugnut yelled.

"Um hello? He's not the only one in danger you know." The yellow bot reminded him.

"Enough, we'll get to Moon Base One as soon as we can." Blackaracnia said to Lugnut.

"But I thought we were going to save Cybertron." Wreck-gar looked happy and confused when Prowl said,

"We are, but it's too risky to launch an attack when a monster planet destroys a home world."

"Oh I get it! We're going to launch a surprise attack!"

"Hey ninja-bot, are you _sure_ he's from this planet?" Scrapper whispered to him.

"Okay, looks like everything is all set up, let's fire it up."

Bulkhead said and gave Professor Sumdac the signal to pull the lever and the generator started to run.

"Once this thing finishes warming up, we'll punch in the coordinates, and we'll be ready to go!"

But then, Captain Fanzone steps in and he had an angry look on his face. His face was red as a chili pepper.

"Nobody or in this case no-bot is going anywhere until I get some answers! First of all; I received a lot of calls from eye witnesses who saw the Dino-bots sneaking around the city, so what are they doing here?! Second; I also heard there was another Tracker sighting right here yesterday. And third; what are you all up to?!"

"It's a long story Captain Fanzone, but I can tell you is we have to stop Unicron and save Sari and Cybertron." Prowl said, hoping Captain Fanzone would understand the gravity of the situation.

"What? But I thought Sari…"

The gate opened up.

"Time to get the lead out, not literally of course." Bulkhead said jokingly.

"Ha ha! Bulkhead make funny!" Snarl said.

"Hold it! Did that triceratops just said something?" Fanzone yelled.

"Professor Sumdac will fill you in. Right now; we've got a universe and a girl to save."

And so; Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bumble Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Blackaracnia, Wreck-gar, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Scrapper, and the Dino-bots entered the portal and were sent to Moon Base One. Captain Fanzone waits for Professor Sumdac to start explaining.

"So, would you like a coffee?" Isaac Sumdac said nervously.

They were able to make it to Moon Base One without being detected by the Trackers.

"It's quiet, too quiet. Ha! I've always wanted to say that!"

"Shhh! What are ya trying to do Wreck-gar? Wake up the whole neighborhood?" Scrapper whispered.

"Me Grimlock hate quiet, me want to fight!"

"Me Snarl say you cool it."

"Me Grimlock say you softy."

"Me Swoop say you two stop!"

"Can't the five of you be quiet for a nano click?" Blackaracnia yelled.

"No problemo sweetie. I'll be quiet as a mouse." Grimlock growled at Scrapper.

"Why do I have a feeling we are being watched?" The triple changer said as he switched his expressiom from calm to crazy. "Or maybe I'm just jumpy. Ha ha ha ha!"

Bulkhead sees some figures hiding in the shadows. He whispered to Optimus Prime.

"Prime over there."

"I see them."

"Do you think it might be the Trackers?"

"Only one way to find out." He waved his servo to signal the the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the rest of the bots to arm themselves, for the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come out with your servos in the air!" Optimus Prime yelled.

The figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, it's Jazz! And the rest of the captives." Bulkhead exclaimed.

The others standing behind Jazz was Jet Fire, Jet Storm, Kranix, and the other Autobots.

"The gang's all here!" Wreck-gar cheered, and Scrapper looked at him funny, "Seriously, what planet are you from?"

Then Bulkhead asked Jazz, "Hey, what happened to the Decepticons?"

"They're hiding on Moon Base Two with Star Scream." The jet twins ran over to Bumble Bee.

"Hey Bumble Bee, how are you feeling? Did med-bot Ratchet fix that leak?" Jet Fire asked.

"What leak?" Before either of the twins said anything, Jazz stepped in and said, "I don't think this would be the appropriate time to discuss a patient's medical information, especially when it's confidential."

"Okay dokey, never-mind." Jet Storm said.

Jazz looked over at Optimus,"So what's the status Prime?"

"We believe Unicron might be on his way here and he has bigger plan. That's all we know. How's your end?"

"The Trackers have surrounded the Metroplex, so Ultra Magnus and the council are trapped. Luckily, we were able to elude them by using the escape pods before they spotted us." Sentinel answered.

"On the plus side; it looks like we made it in time. Unicron hasn't shown up yet." Blitzwing said until Blackaracnia turned his head toward the right direction and said, "That's because you're looking at the wrong way."

There looming over Cybertron; the menacing Unicron was about to strike.

"Mommy." Blitz squealed.

"Alright, now all we need is a signal."

"I think Star Scream is ahead of you."

Jazz said to Prime as he pointed at Star Scream leading the aerial Decepticons into battle.

"Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

He and the other Decepticons transformed into their flight modes and flew toward Unicron. They fired missiles at him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Blitzwing yelled as he transformed into jet mode and flew off.

"Autobots! Attack!"

Optimus Prime cried out and the Autobots and the Decepticons attacked Unicron with great force. Optimus Prime lead one group fired missiles and lasers from Moon base one and two the others group hopped on ships to help the aerial Decepticons to by being back up. The ravenous, giant alien robot fought back by launching another huge wave of Trackers.

"Me Grimlock can finally fight!"

The excitable t-rex bot lead the Dinobots into battle. They used their inferno weapons to toast the Trackers; Grimlock block their attacks with his blade around, Swoop swung around his mace and Snarl used his blade and shield to watch their backs.

"Yeah! Go Dino-bots! Uh oh." Wreck-gar cheered again, but then one of the Trackers spotted him.

"My turn! Un guard!"

The confused garbage-bot pulled out a long telephone poll and used it as a weapon but the Tracker turned it into ashes in an instant with his laser. Wreck-gar backed away and bumped into something. He turned his head; it was another Tracker, and it grabbed him.

"Say…are you two related? Because your resemblances are quite uncanny."

He was about to become a compact cube but then out of nowhere a rock knocked the one holding Wreck-gar and another rock took down the other one. It was Scrapper, in his construction vehicle mode, was the one who threw them.

"Nice toss comrade!"

"Hey thanks, I had a lot of practice. Look out!"

He pushed Wreck-gar out of the way because another Tracker fired a grenade at ; Unicron was swatting the Decepticons like flies.

"He's going King Kong on them!" Bulkhead said to Prowl.

"We have to hurry, I don't know how long this battle will last, but I'm afraid this will end shortly."

"This isn't the time to be dramatic! It's me to attack!" But Ratchet grabbed Sentinel's shoulder.

"Hold your horse power engine Sentinel. We need a plan first."

"So what _is_the plan?" Jet Fire asked. Optimus Prime processed one, "We have to stop Unicron, and the only way to do that is to destroy his power source.

The rest will distract him from the outside." "Oh brilliant plan, except there is one micro-sized problem…WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS!" Sentinel yelled.

He and Optimus were debating a bit until Bumble Bee spoke up, "In that case, I volunteer myself to go inside Unicron."

Bulkhead looked at him with shock, "Have you lost it?"

"I know what you all are thinking, but hear me out. I have no doubt that Sari isn't the only one inside him. If I'm right, he becomes stronger not just by devouring planets but also collecting strength from other alien robots so his spark can be fueled up. Look what happened to him after he took Sari. If I free Sari and the others, Unicron will be weak and easy to defeat. Besides, I'm obviously a logical choice because I'm small and fast. But incase something does happen to me, all of you would still be here to destroy him." No bot said anything after that, until Bumble Bee spoke up,

"I believe this is the part where one you says: _it's too dangerous_."

"Yes, but for once I have to agree with you, just be careful." Ratchet said.

"How are you going to get up there, from down here?"

"You're kidding right?" Optimus rethorically asked Sentinel as he pointed at Jet Fire and Jet Storm. The big blue bot felt embarrassed.

"I…uh…better help the others." Sentinel ran off.

"Jet Fire, Jet Storm, I need both of you to become Safe Guard and help Bumble Bee get to Unicron. After that, come straight back here." Optimus ordered and the jet twins answered in unison, "Okay dokey."

"Ready Bumble Bee?" Bumble Bee activated his faceplate mask incase of a massive impact.

"All set Prime."

"May Primus watch over you, Little Buddy." Bulkhead saluted to his yellow bot friend.

The Jet Twin merged together and became a bigger aerial autobot; Safe Guard. They wait for Prime's signal. It was a tense moment, especially for Bumble Bee but he kept his game faceplate on.

"Go!" Safe Guard transformed into jet-mode and carried Bumble Bee using a magnet. They flew off toward Unicron, which was difficult for them, since they had to go through the dogfight. They felt a huge terbulance.

"Take it easy Safegaurd."

"Sorry, but we're almost there it just several nano clicks away." Then Safe Guard got hit, and lost their magnetic grip on the yellow bot. He was spiraling out of control. But Bumble Bee activated his turbo rocket boosters which gave him enough juice to get to Unicron. He smashed into his optic. Unicron roared in pain.

"Looks like he made it!" They returned to Moon Base One. Back in Unicron's eye, the yellow bot got up after his rough landing.

"Good thing I had a Plan B." "Indeed." That voice made him jump for he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_How could there be any bot here?! _The freaked out yellow hot shot thought to himself. He pulled out his stingers, incase if it was one of the Trackers. Bumble Bee's suddenly felt that strange feeling again; his sparked pulsed faster, his vision was getting dim. Was it because of the fall? Was he not completely healed? Or was it something else? Bumble Bee tried to keep his processor straight. He felt something behind him, he turned around; it was nothing. The yellow bot was about to proceed with his mission when some bot dropped down from above and stood before him.

"Prowl?! You need to stop doing that dude! What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you a servo."

"No way! You should be out there helping the others! This is my mission!"

"I know."

"If you knew then why…"

"Because you can't rescue Sari and the others robots, and destroy Unicron alone."

"Fine, let's go." They began traveling deep into the icy cold, dark void that is Unicron.

The battle was still going on, and it was brutal; most of the airborne Decepticons were crushed by the might of Unicron, while the Autobots and land based Decepticons kept on fighting. Ratchet had a full house of injured Autobots, including Jet Fire and Jet Storm.

"Ouches!"

"Quit squirming, I'm almost done."

Optimus Prime and Bulkhead were in the middle of fighting Trackers when Blackaracnia called Prime though his com-link.

"_If this battle keeps up there won't be any of us left_."

"We need to give Bumble Bee and Prowl more time."

"Boss bot! Behind you!"

The Leader of the Trackers tackled him. Bulkhead was about to help Optimus, but he got piled by more Trackers. He held a jagged battle axe in his servo in the air and was about to strike. Just when things looked grim for Optimus, some bot knocked out the Leader of the Trackers with a staff. It wasn't a bot it was a femme-bot…and it was Mira. She grabbed Optimus's servo and pulled him up.

"Thanks, you're a pretty good fighter." Mira bowed to him, and Optimus ran off to help Bulkhead.

She didn't see Blackarania standing behind her. The femme-spider bot saw everything.

"What are you doing here?"

"I cannot stand by and watch my fellow Cybertrobians to fall."

"Um, you know I'm a techno organic Decepticon right?"

"But that didn't stop me from helping you. Someday you'll understand, young one."

"Excuse me? Who are you calling young? You're one star cycle younger than me."

"I'm actually twenty million star cycles, I just look younger."

"Well don't tell Prime about it, okay?"

Back inside Unicron, the two bots were walking through a long tunnel what seemed like forever.

"You seem pensive Bumble Bee."

"Sorry."

"I have noticed a change in you."

The yellow bot gave him a puzzled look,"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the day you met Sari, you seem a little more human."

"Last time I checked I'm a Cybertronain."

"That's not what I meant, I meant you acted human; you show more emotion than any bot I know; including feelings of infatuation."

"Sari and I are just friends. That's all."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked rhetorically.

Bumble Bee was speechless, he couldn't think of anything witty, but he thought of one thing: _Why do I keep denying it?_ The two bots ended up at a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" He asked Prowl, since Ninja-bots better sensors than other autobots.

"I'm picking up a huge energy signature from the right."

Bumble Bee suddenly hears Sari's voice; _Bumble Bee_…._help me…Bumble Bee_.

"Bumble Bee?"

"What? Oh, I'm picking up one from the left. What should we do?"

"I think you should follow your spark."

The yellow hot shot and the cyber ninja went their separate ways; Prowl took the right, and Bumble Bee took the left. The ninja-bot used his senses to lead him to the origin of the huge energy signature. He spots a bright yellow-orange light at the end of the tunnel. But when he got there, Prowl was shocked. All of the alien robots from different planets were hooked up and stored into a pod. His eyes widen at the horror he is witnessing.

"He's harvesting them, but for what?" His processor sensors picked up something strange. The ninja-bot looked up; there dangling above him were crab-like robotic claws. Was he off? They just hung there motionless. And then they attacked him!

While Bumble Bee was still looking for any sign of Sari, all could he hear was the distant sound of the dogfight fright outside, and the weird gurgling. It became darker and darker until Bumble Bee couldn't see anything. He transformed into his vehicle mode, turned on his headlights, and continued to go forward. This reminded Bumble Bee of that health documentary Optimus Prime made him and Sari watch about two types of cholesterol; they showed a clip of a blood vein clogged up with bad cholesterol, it was so thick and gross. But he thought the gross part was cool.

"I hope I don't run into that stuff." Of course he was kidding, robots don't get cholesterol, but they do end up getting oil gunk. Bumble Bee found himself lost and bumps into something hard. He changed back into robot mode and stumbles through the darkness, climbing up, down, and over various obstacles.

"Sari? Where are you?" He sees a light not to far from where he was standing and ran toward it. Bumble Bee's hope has risen faster than pumping air into a tire.

"Sari! I'm so happy to see…"

When he arrived, Bumble Bee gasped in horror his techno organic friend is trapped inside Unicron's spark, and knocked out cold.

"SARI!" Unicron laughed evilly. "Unicron, release Sari now!"

"_Never_."

"What do you want from her?"

"_This organic was unique power, it's what I need to fulfill my destiny. With her spark combined with mine and the energy from my victims I will create, what the humans call, a big bang and reshape the universe in my own image. I will rule all_."

"Oh, no you won't!" He charged himself toward the spark but the yellow bot got a shock, causing the brave yellow bot to fall backward.

It was protected by an impenetrable force field. _"Pathetic little bot, no robot can go through my force field. Submit defeat." _

More crab-like robotic claws appeared from behind and grabbed him! They dragged him into away. He blasted the claws with his stingers. The determined yellow bot staggered toward Unicron's spark. He touched the force field using his stingers, trying to break through. But Bumble Bee got shocked again. He fell over and passed out with his optics open.

_I can't do it, it's over._

Bumble Bee's life flashed before his optics, most of them were memories of Sari and everything they did together; The first time Sari called him through his com-link, "Bumble Bee…it's me Sari." When Bumble Bee got into that fight with Colossal Rhodes, and Sari helped him by healing him with her key, "You can take this guy!" The first time he saw the upgraded version of Sari, "Sari? You look…different." "Don't worry; I can take care of this." The time they were having a Christmas party, and Sari caught him trying to open presents, "You don't want to get on Santa's naughty list do you?" The first time they met. "Hi, I'm Bumble Bee." "I'm Sari." That last memory gave Bumble Bee the motivation to not give up, not when his friend is on the line.

"Sari…I…must…save…Sari."

"_Why is this organic so important to you?_"

"That's because she _is_!" His desire to save Sari made him stronger, then he felt that strange feeling again, only this time Bumble Bee didn't blackout; his servos, chasse, everything from head to toe transformed. He winced at the pain. When he opened his optics, Bumble Bee became human. It was like the time when Sound Wave trapped him and the other Autobots into a virtual world where they thought they did became human, but this was real.

"Prowl was right, I am becoming human." He miraculously passed through the force field. Bumble Bee found the Nova Blade and picked it up. He used it to pry open the spark.

"_WHAT? How did you…_"

"You said no bot can make it through your shield, you didn't say anything about an organic!" He yelled as Bumble Bee grabbed Sari's hand and pulled her out, leaving the Nova Blade floating inside Unicron's spark.

"Sari, wake up. It's me Bumble Bee. Please open your eyes. I don't want to lose you again." She slowly opened her eyes and spoke in a soft, weak tone.

"Bumble Bee? Is that you? You look…different."

"Yeah, I am."

"But how…"

"Sari, don't talk."

"I…I can't believe you came all this way to save me."

"I wanted to. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Bumble Bee?"

"Sari…I…love you." Neither of them spoke. The only thing they could do was kiss. This was the first time Bumble Bee felt something physical, it was so warm he wished he could stay like forever. Suddenly the Nova Blade glowed bright, brighter than it did before. It's light shattered Unicron's spark.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumble Bee came to, he was back in Autobot HQ, lying on a berth.

"What happened? Where's Sari? How long have I been in stasis?"

"One question at a time kid. The answer to your first question; you've been out cold for three solar cycles." Ratchet said. Bumble Bee's optics moved from the doc-bot to Optimus.

"Sari will be fine, she's resting right now."

"You really kicked Unicron's tailgate little buddy."

"I did?"

"Don't you remember? You _were_ inside him. He exploded into a million pieces! It was awesome!" Bulkhead in an excited tone.

"And all of the planets he devoured have been restored and the other alien robots are free."

"Prowl! You're okay!"

"It takes more then Unicron's defense system to stop me, even if they are robotic crab-claws."

"You should be proud Bumble Bee. Not only did you save Sari, but you also saved the entire universe."

"Correction Prime; Sari and I saved the universe. Wait, what about the Decepticons? What happened to them?"

"They took off with Megatron, typical." Ratchet said

After a well deserved rest, Bumble Bee was ready to get to what he loves to do…playing video games.

"Turbo boosters…speed…and blast off!" He lost consentration when heard Sari's voice calling him, "Hey Bumble Bee."

"Sari!" His finger slipped and lost the game.

"_Loser…Loser…Loser." _

"You're looking well."

"Thanks, and thanks again for saving me."

"Hey, I'm an Autobot, it's what I do. So, you miss being the chosen one?"

"A little, but I'm glad everything is back to normal, sort of." They both laughed a bit.

"Anyway, I just came by to tell you that I'll be taking a few days off. I'm spending some quality time with my dad. I guess that whole chosen one and being eaten by a robot planet got him a little over protective."

"It's cool, have fun."

"Thanks later days." She was about to leave, when Sari said, "Hey Bumble Bee?"

"Yeah?" She kissed him on the cheek. Bumble Bee had a surprised look on his faceplate.

"I love you too." She ran off and then Sari was gone. He turned his head and touched his check with his servo. Bumble Bee sighed in a lovesick way.

"Sari."

Suddenly, he heard some bot laughing behind him; he turned around and it was Bulkhead.

"Ha ha! I knew something was up! Hey every-bot! Guess what? Bumble Bee likes…"

"Noooooooooooooo!" The bashful, love struck, apprehensive yellow bot's cry echoed and he launched himself into the air to stop Bulkhead from saying another word.

The End


End file.
